Divergent High
by mockingjay4610
Summary: Tris is the new girl at Divergent High. She is very rich because of her parents who are never home. She has a twin brother, Caleb, and another brother, Percy. Four is a jock who is dating Nita from the other popular group. When this new girl arrives what will happen? There's trouble brewing at Divergent High. Rated T for language.
1. The First Day

**Tris's POV**

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

I groan and roll out of bed. Today's my first day at my new school Divergent High. I moved to Chicago this summer, leaving my best friend/boyfriend, Robert, in California. I miss him so much. Oh well, I should get ready. I take showers at night so I have time in the morning. I brush my teeth and comb my hair then start putting on my makeup. I put on light pink lipstick and golden lipgloss. Then I apply eyeliner and mascara to my eyes making them bolder. I decide on a black tube top that barely covers my tattoo and a skater skirt. I grab my black beanie that has "whatever" written in white on it and my black leather jacket and head out the door. How should I get to school today? I don't think my motorcycle or skateboard would work because I'm wearing a skirt. But I have 4 cars because my family is rich. My mom is Natalie Prior, actress/fashion designer/model/author. My dad is Andrew Prior, actor/author/director/screenplay writer. They're never home though but I don't live alone. I have my younger brother, Percy, who's a sophomore, and my twin, Caleb, who's a senior like me. Caleb has 3 cars and Percy will take one of my cars when he gets his driver's license. Caleb has a blue Porsche, a blue Bugatti, and a blue Ferrari. I have a red Eclipse, a black Camaro, a black Corvette Stingray, and a black Lamborghini Reventon. I decide on my black Lamborghini Reventon and head to school. When I get there everyone crowds around my car. I push through the crowd and look at my schedule.

**_Beatrice Prior, Dauntless Senior_**, _**Locker #106**_

_**AP Chemistry-Jeanine Matthews( )**_

**_Honors _**

**_Advanced French-George_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_Art-Tori_**

**_Gym-Coach Amar_**

**_Free Period_**

Cool, no history. I knew that extra class, freshman year, would help! As I'm walking and reading, I bump into someone. I look up and see a tall, mocha skin colored girl with short, dark hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," I say.

"It's fine, I'm Christina," she smile brightly at me.

"Tris."

"Well Tris, are you new around here?"

"Yeah, can you help me find my locker?"

"Sure, but we might be too far apart. I'm locker number 105."

"106."

"Awesome! Can I see your schedule?"

I give her my schedule and she smiles at me. Apparently, we have Advanced French, Art, Gym, and Music together. We also have the same lunch but all the Dauntless have the same lunch, so I'll see Percy. Cool. She shows me to my locker and it's in the Dauntless section, duh. I am so stupid. After I put my books away, she asks me if I want to meet her friends. Before I can answer she drags me away to where ever her friends are.

* * *

"Hey guys, this is Tris." Christina introduces me to everyone and I think I remember all of their names. Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren, Will, and Four. Uriah and Marlene are dating, so are Zeke and Shauna. Lynn and Lauren are single and so are Will and Christina but they like each other so are technically off the market even though they don't do anything about it. And finally, Four is dating a girl named Nita but she doesn't hang out with them. She hangs out with her brother, Matt, and her friends, Peter, Molly, and Drew. There are 2 popular groups at this school. The mean ones are Nita and her gang and the nice ones are Four and his gang. Two different popular groups have people dating, huh.

* * *

So I found out that is a creepy bitch and that Math is super boring. In French, George made me stand up and introduce myself so I did it in French since I was in French class after all. But everyone was still impressed because no one in that class could speak French _fluently._ It's now lunch time and I have no idea where to sit.

"Tris!" Christina calls me over to her table and I sit down. The hamburger's good and the cake is AMAZING! I zone out for a while until I hear a topic that involves me.

"So did you see that black Lamborghini Reventon outside?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, it was freaking awesome!" Zeke exclaims.

"Whoever that dude is is one lucky guy." Will says.

"How do you guys know it's a boy who owns it?" I ask.

"Just assuming." Four shrugs.

"Well then you assumed wrong." I say. "It's my car."

Everyone stares at me in awe and I just laugh. When I say it's just a car they freak out and give me a whole lecture. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a football flying towards me. I catch it by instinct and see who threw it, of course, Percy.

"WATCH IT!" I scream and throw it towards Percy. It hits one of Percy's friends and knocks him down. I laugh and shake my head.

"How'd you do that?" Marlene asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's Jason!" Lauren exclaims.

"He's on the football team." Lynn explains. "That's why they're bugging out."

"How'd you knock down a football player?" Shauna asks,

"Don't underestimate me." I say. "Hey, do you guys wanna go to my house after school?"

"Hell yeah!" Uriah exclaims. I get the same reaction from everyone except Lynn. Apparently she has something to do after school. I think her sister Shauna said jazz class? I don't know. The bell rings and I go to Art. Four seems to be in every one of my classes. I have this class with Four, Lauren, Lynn, and Uriah. Tori is super cool and tells us to draw a special memory. I draw me and Robert walking alongside the beach. When he first told me he loved me. I draw it in my special sketch book that I have never let anyone see, not even Robert. I love him, but it's just too personal. Next thing I know, it's music. tells me to sing a song or play an instrument so I grab a guitar and start the song.

_Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she always to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but, somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday, right on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise and moves us along_

_Yeah, my heart is full and my door's always open_

_And you come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

_All the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye, means nothing at all_

_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

As I strum the last notes, the classroom erupts in applause. I go back to my seat, blushing.

* * *

In Gym, Coach Amar has us run a mile. Thank god he gave us P.E. clothes because I wouldn't be able to run in a skirt, just too uncomfortable. I finish in 7 minutes and 19 seconds. I frown because I could've done better. My best is 5 minutes and 46 seconds. So about 6 minutes. It looks like I'm the 2nd one done though. Four was first, he finished in 4 minutes and 14 seconds. Coach Amar tells Four and me to go take a water break. I go to the water fountain but he goes to the bleachers and watches everyone. When I come back, the majority of the class is back and we're allowed to do whatever for the rest of class. I, being the lazy-ass I am, goes to change and drive home. Christina gave me everyone's number and everyone my number so I decide to do a group text when I get home.

_Hey, I left early since I have a free period_, _sorry-T_

_It's fine but how are we supposed to get to your house?-C_

_My address is 4610 Alligent Avenue-T_

_Funny, I live on Alligent Avenue-F_

_Small world-T_

_It's a world of laughter a world of tears-U_

_Nope, no it's a small world-Z_

_Aw, why?!-U_

_Babe, you're being childish again-M_

_Wait, so, like, your house is like, that mansion across the street from Four's place?!-S_

_I guess...-T_

_How big is your house?-La_

_Pretty big...there's 4 levels-T_

_Seriously? That's awesome-W_

_Yeah and my parents are never home so it's just me and my brothers?-T_

_Who are your brothers?-C_

_Percy in Dauntless and Caleb in Erudite-T_

_OH MY GOD! STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE WITH THESE TEXTS-Ly_

After that we stop texting and I go to my floor. I step in the elevator and press 4. I go to my room and listen to music.

* * *

I hear the door bell and I rush downstairs. I go out to the gate and see my friends standing there in awe.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Your place is freaking awesome!" Uriah exclaims. I ask them if they want a tour and they all nod.

"Okay so the first floor has the kitchen, the living room, the family room, the dining room, 5 guest rooms, my parent's room, and Harrison's room. We just call him Harry." I say.

"Who's Harry?" Will asks.

"Our butler, but he's like family to us." I say. "Anyways, the second floor is Caleb's floor. There's Caleb's room, the lab, the library, and the experiment room."

"Wait, you mean to tell us you each have your own floor?" Will asks. I'm guessing he's a former Erudite.

"Yes," I say. "The third floor is Percy's floor. He has his room, the game room, the movie theatre, and the video game room. He spends a lot of time on my floor. My floor is the biggest floor because it connects to the attic where I store all my comic books and occasional real books."

"You're a comic book geek?" Zeke asks. "You're a girl."

"Uh huh." I roll my eyes. "My floor has my room, the dance studio, the music room, the hair salon, the makeup/accessories room, the giant walk-in closet, the indoor pool, the indoor hot tub, and the truth or dare room. I didn't want all the girly stuff but I'm the only girl and mom insisted."

"You have a truth or dare room?" Lauren asks. I nod.

"OMG! Who are your parents?" Christina asks.

"Natalie and Andrew Prior." I respond and everyone gapes at me. I quickly change the subject. "Do you guys wanna swim?"

"We don't have bathing suits." Shauna says.

"My mother is Natalie Prior, you don't think I have everything in every size? She wants me and my brothers to have spare clothing incase our friends come over." I say.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the giant walk in closet?" Christina squeals. When we get there everyone picks a bathing suit. I pick a black halter top bikini with ruffles and gold strings and a gold outline. Christina picked a hot pink bikini with silver polka dots. Shauna picks a bright green two-piece with teal stripes. Marlene gets a red, pink, and white tie-dye one-piece. Lauren picks a dark purple one-piece that says "freaking awesome bitch here" on the front. My mom designed all of them. Four gets black, Will gets blue, Zeke gets green, and Uriah gets red. We decide grab a snack before going in. Harry gives us soda and chips and we make our way to the pool.


	2. Breakups and Tryouts

**Tris's POV**

We're at the pool when I feel a shove. I fall into the pool and immediately resurface. I look up to see everyone laughing and Christina smirking. Ah, now I know who did it. I get out of the pool and hugh her. She squeals as I lift her up and throw her into the pool. She comes up looking really pissed off. I guess she wore waterproof makeup too cause I don't see any mascara running down her face. Eventually, we all jump into the pool. I decide to go to the diving board. I jump off and do 1...2...3...4...5...6 summersaults before splashing in the pool. Not my best but I'm a little rusty. I see everyone looking at me in awe.

"Damn Tris, is there anything you can't do?" Lauren asks. I just laugh and go underwater. We spend about an hour in the pool and then go to the hot tub. It's really relaxing. Everyone wants to play Never Have I so I get vodka and shot glasses. Harry looks at what I'm holding and just laughs and shakes his head then goes back to his room. I run up stairs and fill up everyone's glasses. Uriah starts.

"Never have I...been to a different country." Christina, Four, Marlene, and I take a shot.

"Never have I...had a tattoo." Marlene says. Four, Uriah, Lauren and I take shots.

"Just curious, what tattoos do you have and how many?" Will asks.

"1 and it's a snake behind my ear," Uriah turns his head so we can see.

"2. I have a rainbow butterfly above my butt and some vines around my ankle," Lauren says. Four just turns around so we can see. There's flames covering his entire back and some words on his shoulder I can't see.

"Uh well. I have a purple infinity inside a red heart on my right hip, 3 ravens in flight on my collar bone, shaking hands in a circle on my left arm, flames in a circle on my right arm, and the words "I am selfish, I am brave" on my right shoulder. So 5 tattoos so far." I say.

"Never have I...had sushi." Lauren says. We all take shots.

"Never have I...gotten so drunk I woke up and couldn't remember what happened the day before." Shauna says. Uriah and Zeke take shots. Of course. Wild Pedrads...

"Never have I thrown a lame party." Zeke says. No one takes a shot.

"Never have I had a brother." Christina says. I take a shot along with Uriah, Shauna, and Zeke.

"Never have I failed a test." Will says. Everyone takes a shot except me.

"Never Have I been in love." Four admits. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? She must be _so_ awesome then. We all take shots except Lauren.

"Never have I sang a Justin Bieber song...that dude is crazy." I say. Shauna takes a shot and we look at her weirdly.

All she has to say is, "dare" and we all understand. We decide to stop playing because we have school tomorrow. I ask them if they want to sleepover and they all go home to get their stuff. It's 5:30 p.m. and they should be back by 6:00 p.m. so I order a pizza. I change into my Victoria Secrets pjs. The top is a grey cotton cami with the Victoria secret signature in gold and the bottoms are grey cotton short shorts. I pull my hair up into a messy bun, letting a few strands stray. I get my fuzzy black slippers and slip them on. I make some popcorn and get out some drinks. Sprite, Root Beer, Orange Soda, and lemonade. I hear the doorbell ring so I go out to the gate with $100.

"Hi, are you Tris Prior?" the pizza guy asks.

"Yup."

"You ordered a cheese, pepperoni, and combo, right?"

"Uh huh."

He hands me the pizzas and I give him the $100. He says he doesn't have change and I tell him to just keep it. I go back inside and set up the pizzas. Next is the junk food. Chips, gummy worms, skittles, m&ms, starbursts, chocolate frosting, and buttercream frosting. I hear the doorbell ring again. Right on time.

**Four's POV**

We arrive at Tris's house at the same time. Lauren couldn't come because she's visiting her sick uncle tonight. We go to the gate and ring the doorbell. She comes out in a small grey top with some gold writing, some grey short shorts, and fuzzy black slippers. She looks good.

"Hi guys! I just finished up setting up the food." She says as she opens the gate. We go inside and see bowls of food and some pizzas. We all start to eat when Tris takes a slice of cheese pizza and puts some frosting on it. What? That's disgusting! I see everyone else with the same reaction as me.

"What?" She asks. We all stare at her in disbelief as she takes a bite.

"That is so gross!" Shauna says.

"Wait, how do you say so skinny if you eat stuff like that?" Marlene asks.

"I do some sports." Tris says.

"Do you cheerlead?" Christina asks.

"I was head cheerleader at my old school. I was also on the swimming team and I did cross-country running. I liked gymnastics and playing basketball and softball but I never tried out. I also go to the gym every other day." Tris says.

"So you were a jock?" Uriah asks.

"I guess." She says sheepishly.

"You trying out for anything this year?" Zeke asks.

"Cheerleading and track." Tris says.

"I have to warn you, the head cheerleader last year was a bitch." Christina says. Ha ha, Nita was head cheerleader last year. Yeah, my girlfriend is an annoying bitch. I only agreed to go out with her because she wouldn't stop asking me. I caved and figured since she was a cheerleader and I was a football player...

"So there's a new head cheerleader every year?" Tris asks.

"Yeah. The staff thinks it's only fair." Marlene says.

"At my old school there was one head cheerleader until she graduated or something happened." Tris says.

"Yeah well, not here." Shauna says. "Head cheerleader also picks a co-captin."

"Cool." Tris says. "Do you guys wanna take the food upstairs to Percy's floor and watch some movies?"

* * *

We decided to watch Hunger Games:Catching Fire, Percy Jackson & The Sea of Monsters, We're The Millers, Blended, and Ted. The guys chose We're The Millers and Ted while the girls chose Catching Fire and Percy Jackson. We all agreed on Blended. There's 3 love seats, 2 couches, and 3 massage chairs for seating. Uriah and Zeke run to the massage chairs while Will and Christina take a love seat. Marlene and Shauna lay down on the couches and Tris sits down a love seat. Her legs are sprawled out and covered with a black blanket. She looks so cute. Wait...what? I just met this girl and I have a girlfriend! I lay down on a love seat and we watch the movies.

* * *

The girls fell asleep after we watched Catching Fire, Percy Jackson, We're The Millers, and Blended. The guys and I are watching Ted now. I see Christina's head on Will's shoulder, cuddling up next to him. I can't help thinking, I wish that was me and Tris. I'll break up with Nita tomorrow. I look over at Tris and see her with her feet hanging of the arm of the love seat and one hand drooped over the side of the seat. Her lips are slightly parted and see her chest moving up and down. She's adorable!

* * *

All the guys have fallen asleep except Zeke and me. Zeke went out to get some fresh air so I went over to Tris. I lift her arm up and put it back up. She turns over and snuggles against the leather. Her blanket fell to the floor so I pick it up and cover her because she has goosebumps. I gently press my lips to her forehead and stroke her hair. She's looks beautiful in this light. I hear somone cler their throat behind me.

Shit. I turn around to find Zeke wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're whipped dude," he says while smirking. "And you have a girlfriend."

"I'm breaking up with her and I don't like Tris."

"I see the difference."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at Nita is the way you look at Peter. With annoyance minus the hatred part. You look at Tris the way I look at Shauna. The way Uriah looks at Marlene. How Will looks at Christina. You look at her the way my mom looked at my dad before he died."

"I just met her today. I don't love her, I can't."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Silence. "Think about it."

* * *

The next day we are ushered out of the house at 6:30 a.m. after breakfast because Christina chose Tris as her new Barbie doll. Haha. Last year it was Marlene, the year before that was Shauna. The first year she did it on Lauren because Lynn said, and I quote, "touch me and I will freaking break your god damn plastic nails and burn all your clothes to ashes." Yeah.

**Tris's POV**

Ugh! WHY ME?! I do NOT want to be someone's personal doll. But Christina is so persistent that I finally caved. I have all the right things for being "girly" but I never used them. Christina shoves a small yellow sundress in my hands and demands I put it on. I recognize it as my Vintage 1950's PAT PREMO California Sunny Yellow Sun Dress/Day Dress. I slip it on and Christina does my makeup. After an hour of torture, she finally let me look in the mirror. I actually look...pretty. I could never be beautiful myself but Christina made me look...pretty. I have lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner. My lips are bright red with glitter gloss. My cheeks are rosy so if I bush you wouldn't be able to tell. My yellow beach wedges mach the dress perfectly. My hair is curled and up in a ponytail with a red bow.

"Thank you so much Christina!" I squeal and hug Christina.

"Okay now let's go show off my master piece!" She drags me out the door and we head to school.

I'm at my locker with Christina when I hear some cat calls. I roll my eyes and shove my books in my locker. I grab the books I need for my next class and turn around to see everyone standing there looking at me. I silently look at Christina for help but she just smiles and says, "hey guys. Do you like Tris's new look?"

The guys wolf whistle while the girls squeal. I roll my eyes and head to my next class.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully until a go into the cafeteria. It's silent except for 2 people in the middle. Four and Nita. What's going on? Four is covered in...milk? What the hell?

"I cannot believe you!" Nita screams. "How dare you break up with me?!"

"Nita, you're making a scene." Four says calmly.

"I've never been dumped!"

"Yeah, well, now you have. Look, you're a pretty girl but we just don't have chemistry."

"Yes we do! This is just a phase and you will be my boyfriend!"

"No Nita, I won't."

Nita lets out a frustrated scream and storms out of the cafeteria, bumping shoulders with me. She looks at me and scowls. She glares at me and throws a sloppy punch at me. I catch her wrist and she tries punching me again but I catch her other wrist. I let go when I think she's calmed down and she bitch slaps me. I hold me cheek and look at her. There's fire in her eyes and not determination...anger. I flip her over and pin her arm to her back.

"What's your problem with me?" I ask.

"You. This is your fault. He broke up with me because of you!"

"I don't know what world you're in but this is reality. He's him and I'm me."

"While I can agree with you on that, think about it. We've been dating for 7 months and then you come along and we break up!"

"Look, it isn't my fault you may or may not be a bitch. Don't try to fight me, it'd be useless."

I get up and watch her storm out of the cafeteria and sit down with my friends. We continue like none of it happened and talk until the bell rings. I don't know why Nita would think their break up was because of me. I remember that tryouts for cheerleading are today. Now I have something to look forward to. Yay.

* * *

Tori is the coach for cheerleading so if I make it on the team, this is going to be fun. We change into sports bras and short shorts then come back out. She asks for someone to go first and my hand shoots up immediately. She tells me to step forward and I do as what she said. I can see football tryouts going on across the fields and see number 4 looking at me. The music starts and I start off with a cartwheel then a round off and a back handspring. Then I do a standing back tuck and a punch front. I do a layout and an ariel. Then a back flip twist, a front handspring, a full, another ariel, a double full, and finish off with a roundoff back flip twist. When I finish I see the girls and Tori clapping, except for Nita and Molly, and the football team looking at me in amazement.

* * *

"Okay girls! Listen up! I'm posting who got on the team up on the bulletin board! Congratulations for those who made it." Tori says. She puts a piece of paper up and we all swarm around it. Fingers crossed!

_**Varsity:**_

_**Christina Kravitz**_

_**Shauna Smith**_

_**Marlene Andrews**_

**_Lauren Anderson_**

**_Varsity Captain:Tris Prior_**

**_JV:_**

**_Juanita Gomez_**

**_Molly Hayes_**

**_Cara Williams_**

**_JV Captain:Kate Winslet_**

Yay! I made varsity captain and I'm with all my friends. Too bad JV is full of bitches. Cara is Will's sister but I have to say she's horrible. She disses Abnegation way too often. My parents were Abnegation! She's no better either, she and Kate are Erudite. Christina and the girls come over to my house for a celebration sleepover. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
